harry potter die macht des phönix
by Hexi0987
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys 5 Schuljahr, Voldemort hat seine Macht wieder erlangt. Ein spannendes 5 schuöjahr beginnt mit liebe quidditch allen bekannten charakteren und was sonst noch alles dazu gehört. Der Anfang spielt bei den Dursleys. Einige Sc


So meine erstes Kapitel ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick langweilig erscheint. Ich würde mich sehr über nachrichten und Kritik freuen. Nur mal so zur Info alles spielt in Harrys 5 Schuljahr in Hogwarts mit allem was dazu gehört und auch die Liebe wird in diesen Schuljahr nicht zu kurz kommen. Des Weiteren wird man einiges über Lilly Potter erfahren und einige Schuler werden zu ausgebildete Animagie aber wer wie und warum lest selbst.  
  
  
  
  
  
HARRY POTTER UND DIE MACHT ES PHÖNIX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es brannte ..hell erleuchtete Flammen erschienen in ihren feurig rot- orange Farbton wirkten sie sehr bedrohlich. Was waren das für Gestalten? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die undeutlichen Umrisse einiger Gestalten zu erkennen. Es nützte nichts. Er konnte nichts erkennen. Es wurde immer wärmer. Der Schweiz begann sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden. Doch wenn er anstrengte konnte er Stimmen hören.. doch im selben Moment viel er auf den Boden die Hand auf die Stirn gepresst...  
  
,,Meister. es ist vollbracht ." Das ist auch das Mindeste was ich von euch erwarten konnte.. nach all euren untreuen Jahren..!" ,,Meister das Ministerium hört.. wir haben Einfluss. alles verläuft nach Plan so wie sie es wünschten. Selbst der Minister für Zauberei hat keine Ahnung er verschließt die Augen will alles vetuschen." ,,Und das obwohl ihr eindeutige Fehler gemacht habt." ,,Fehler die niemanden auffallen Meister." ,,Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. denk an." ,,Albus Dumbledore. aab aber was soll Dumbledore schon tun." ,,Die frage ist nicht was WIRD er tun die frage ist .. was tut er. Dumbledore weiss was vor sich geht . er und seine Lehrer und Schüler. Was ist mit deinen Sohn?" ,,Mein Sohn wird dieses Jahr das 5 Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. er wird berichten Meister wir können uns auf ihn verlassen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er selbst zum Todesser wird..."  
  
Mehr konnte er nicht hören. er wollte nicht mehr Hören. Der schmerz in seiner Stirn hinderte ihm die Hitze wurde unerträglich. Er wollte schreien doch würde man ihn hören? Würden sie ihn sehen? Er hielt es nicht mehr aus ein klagender Schmerzensschrei entging aus seinen Mund! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Er Atmete schnell und tief. Seine Narbe. Geistesabwesend packte Harry sich an die Stirn. Diese Szene kannte er. Genau so etwas Ähnliches spielte sich letztes Jahr um die gleiche Zeit ab. Darauf folgte ein grässliches Schuljahr in Hogwarts , der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ab ,das er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde. Dieser Gedanke bereitete Harry Angst. Noch immer befand er sich im Ligusterweg Nummer vier der Heimat seiner arg so schrecklichen Verwandten. Seinen Onkel Vernon Dursley , der rachsüchtige der Harry niemals glücklich sehen konnte. Seine Tante Petunia die neugierig ihre Nachbarn bespitzelte und seinen fetten Cousin Dudley der der Harry bei jeder kleinsten Kleinigkeit triezte und schikanierte. Dudley hatte es dieses Jahr tatsächlich geschafft on der schule zu fliegen Grund: unangebrachtes benehmen zu schlechte Leistungen. Selbst petunia hatte aufgegeben ihren Plan mit der Diät zu verwirklichen da es unmöglich war Dudley von essen abzuhalten und so gab sie ihr vorhaben ab. Dudley besuchte nun ganz zu grauen seines Vaters die statische Schule. Harry stand auf und begab sich zu einer seiner Zimmerwände an der sich ein großer Wandspiegel befand. Seine Narbe tat immer noch weh. Doch anzusehen war ihm nichts. Harry wischte nun mit seiner Hand den nun kühlen schweiß von der Stirn. Dann ging er zu seinen Kleiderschrank der rechts neben seiner Tür platziert war und nahm sich eine frische Jeans und ein T-shirt heraus. Dieser Sommer war ausgesprochen warm doch ins Schwimmbad hätte Harry nie gehen dürfen das wäre so als würde Onkel Vernon im Lotto gewinnen also schier unmöglich. Harry versuchte nun seine haare etwas zu Recht zu machen doch es gelang ihm nicht sie standen wild ab wie eh und je. Dies war etwas was Harry von seinen Vater James Potter geerbt hatte doch die Augen, hatte Harry von seiner Mutter geerbt diese grünen aufordernden Augen. Harrys Eltern waren vor 15 Jahren bei einem Angriff von Lord Voldemort dem mächtigsten schwarzen Zauberer seiner Zeit ermordet worden. Harry setzte sich nun an den Schreibtisch. Auf diesen Schreibtisch befanden sich mehrere Bilderrahmen. Auf einen waren Ron, Hermine und er selbst zu sehen. Auf den anderen die gesamte Weasley Familie und auf den letzten war Hagrid Harrys Freund und Lehrer für pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harry verspürte mittlerweile ein leichtes Hungergefühl in der Magengegend. Doch bevor er hinunter in die Küche ging um für sich und die restlichen Dursleys frühstück zu bereiten schrieb er noch schnell einen Brief an Ron den seine weiße und wunderschöne Schneeeule Hedwig ausliefern sollte. Harry griff nach einen frischen Blatt Pergament und nach einer Feder und tauchte diese in ein Tintenglas und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Hallo Ron! Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Mir zumindest den umständen entsprechend. Ich hoffe es klappt und ich kann morgen zu euch kommen. Ich halte es hier einfach nicht mehr aus, Ich hoffe Dumbledore gibt die Erlaubnis? Wie geht es dem Rest der Familie? Ist Hermine schon bei euch? Bis dann Harry  
  
Harry begab sich nun zu Hedwigs Käfig streichelte seine Eule und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. Nachdem Hedwig auch den letzten Krümel gegessen hatte streckte Harry seinen linken arm aus und Hedwig nahm sofort drauf platz und streckte ihr Bein aus. Harry band seinen Brief der vorsichtig zusammengerollt hatte und befestigte ihn an Hedwigs Bein. Dann begab er sich zum Fenster und schickte hedwig zum Fuchsbau Rons zuhause. Danach km ihn wieder der Gedanke an seinen Traum und der schmerz. Dieser Traum war ganz besonders schlimm für Harry. Letztes Jahr hatte Harry einige traumatische Erlebnisse die er noch nicht überwunden hatte zum einen Cedrics Tod. Harry machte sich auch sorgen um seinen Paten Sirius Black einen weltweit gesuchten Mörder der jedoch unschuldig war doch die einzigen die das wussten waren Ron, Hermine, Mrs Weasley ,Dumbledore und Snape. Sirius hatte von den Dumbledore den Auftrag bekommen die alten Krieger zu rufen unter anderen Remus Lupin bei dem Sirius Unterschlupf finden sollte. Und Harry machte sich auch Sorgen um Snape obwohl er es selbst kaum glauben konnte. Snape hatte von Dumbledore auch einen Auftrag bekommen jedoch nicht vor den anderen Ausgesprochen. Harry jedoch hatte das dumpfe Gefühl und die Ahnung das Snape wieder bei Lord Voldemort war um dort als Spion für Dumbledore zu arbeiten doch warum, so dachte sich Harry, hatte Dumbledore Snape vertraut und warum sprach man von einer zweiten Chance? Harry konnte sich auf all dies keinen Reim machen. Im Moment überlegte er ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre Ron von seinen Narbenschmerz zu erzählen. Doch er wollte ihn nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Er würde es eventuell Hermine erzählen und auch ihr wollte Harry keinen Kummer bereiten. Nun meldete sich wieder sein hungergefühl und Harry öffnete die Tür um einen neuen Tag in Angriff zu nehmen.. ohne zu wissen was ihm an diesen Tag freudiges erwarten würde. Die Dursleys konnten Harry heute mal nicht triezen. Vorbei waren die zeiten wo harry sich hatte alles gefallen lassen.  
  
  
  
So das war das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction. Für die , die finden das dies zu langweilig war oder zu wenig wörtliche Rede sag ich nur das wird sich ändern aber ich finde es Tradition das ein Harry Potter Buch in Harrys Zimmer bei den Dursleys beginnt ( würde mich sehr über Kritik oder nachrichten von euch freuen Snoopy0914@aol.com 


End file.
